1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aeronautical broadband systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for polarization reuse and beam-forming for aeronautical broadband systems.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice and data. A typical wireless data system, or network, provides multiple users access to one or more shared resources. A system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as frequency division multiplexing (FDM), time division multiplexing (TDM), code division multiplexing (CDM), and others. Examples of wireless networks include cellular-based data systems. The following are several such examples: (1) the “TIA/EIA-95-B Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System” (the IS-95 standard), (2) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP) and embodied in a set of documents including Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214 (the W-CDMA standard), (3) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project 2” (3GPP2) and embodied in “TR-45.5 Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems” (the IS-2000 standard), and (4) the high data rate (HDR) system mat conforms to the TIA/EIA/IS-856 standard (the IS-856 standard).
In general, signal strength is a critical factor in establishing a communication link with good quality of service (QoS). In the case of broadband communications with multiple subscribers, the signal strength provided to subscribers' wireless communication devices (WCDs) by the base station and by the WCDs to the base station is limited. In the further case of aeronautical broadband systems, aeronautical wireless communication devices there is a continuous clear line-of-sight between the wireless communication device and the base station.
New methods and apparatuses are needed to improve coverage area utilization above the ground, and to take advantage of the clear line-of-sight available in aeronautical systems. It would be advantageous to provide cost-effective methods and apparatus for polarization reuse and beam-forming for aeronautical broadband systems.